The Missing Godess
by rraney1689
Summary: Percy and Annabeth venture out to find Athena, after they realize she is missing. What they don't know, is that one of there closet friends is really there enemy. This story if filled with backstabbing, relationship ending, soul crushing drama. Will they be able to rescue Athena, the better question is, will they be able to make it out alive?
1. Annabeth beats me at swimming

Percy's POV

Annabeth's curly blonde hair blew in the wind. Her grey eyes sparkled as she stared out into the ocean. She was wearing a simple Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans, yet she looked so gorgeous. Annabeth was sitting on a blanket in the sand, having a picnic with herself. "Hey Wise Girl, mind if I join you?" I asked. Annabeth turned around and smiled. "Sure, Seaweed Brain, though I am out of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." I couldn't help but to smile. I had the best girlfriend. I walked up to her and sat beside her on the blanket. "Why are you smiling?" She asked, completely serious. I shook my head, and looked out into the ocean. Annabeth will never understand how much I love her. The ocean glistened as the sun shone on it. I knew somewhere out there was my dad. Annabeth grabbed my hand, and we set there staring into the ocean. "Want to go for a swim?" Annabeth suggested. Her gray eyes shown with curiosity. I smirked and replied, "First one to that island wins!" "You're on!" Annabeth shouted. We both got up and ran for the water. Now, I know what you are thinking, aren't you like the son of the sea god? Well, yeah. I know it's a little bit unfair, but Annabeth never declines a challenge. Besides, she is a strong swimmer. She proved that when she wanted to get to the siren's island (long story). As I swam, I kept glancing back at Annabeth, making sure she was keeping up. When I reached the island, I saw that Annabeth had already arrived. A wave of confusion hit me, how could Annabeth beat me? She must have seen my face because she answered my question. "I got a ride." She pointed toward something in the water. "Rainbow!" If you don't know, rainbow is my brother Tyson's hippocampi. He rescued Tyson from the CSS Birmingham and helped give us a ride to the ship the Princess Andromeda. "Yup. I guess I win Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth smirked. Even when she was being clever she was cute. "We should probably head back, it's getting late. We don't want to get into trouble with Mr. D." I suggested. We hopped on Rainbow, and headed back to camp.


	2. Dionysus Issues a Quest

Percy's POV

When we reached the shore of camp, we saw all the campers headed to dinner. "Thanks again, Rainbow." Annabeth said as we walked up the beach. "So, seaweed brain, want to eat dinner with me?" This was a silly question because all campers had to eat at their parents table. If Mr. D found out that we ate at a table that was not our parents' we would be turned into wine! "What if Mr. D sees?" I asked. I could see the gears turning in her head, trying to think of a way to sit with me without getting caught. "Who says Mr. D will see?" I saw the gleam of mischief come across her grey eyes. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Her mom, Athena, gave her a gift of an invisible hat. I smiled at the thought of how smart Annabeth was. "There you go again, smiling." Annabeth said, with a sense of playful agitation. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how awesome you are." I joked. "C'mon Seaweed Brain, I don't want to be late for supper." And with that, Annabeth left me behind to walk up to the pavilion by myself. In the distance, I could hear Chiron shouting orders, and arguing with Mr. D. Mr. D is our camp leader. He is the god of wine. You are probably thinking 1 of 2 things right now. 1- Why is a god working at your camp. 2- There is a god of wine? First, yes there is a god of wine. Us Greeks have a god for everything. Second, Mr. D got punished for chasing after an off-limits nymph. Zeus sent him to Camp Half-Blood as a punishment, since Dionysus hates kids. As I walked I stuck my hand in my pocket and felt Riptide, a gift from my father. It is magic, so it reappears back in my pocket after a matter of time. It helps a lot in battle, when someone takes my sword. As I approached the pavilion, I saw Nico sitting by himself at the Hades table. I knew exactly how he felt. Us children of the 3 main gods, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon, are dangerous. Our powers are much stronger than other demigods. So long ago, a prophecy was predicted about the children of the big three, it goes like this:

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods_  
 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_  
 _And see the world in endless sleep_ ,  
 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_  
 _A single choice shall end his days_  
 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

So, in fear that Olympus might fall, the three main gods made a pact not to have any more children with mortals. That's why no one was expecting to have anyone sitting at Hades, Poseidon, or Zeus's table. Turns out 2 of those gods broke the pact, Zeus and Poseidon. You guys are probably wondering how Nico is a child of Hades, if Hades didn't brake the pact. Well, Hades kept Nico in the Lotus Casino, which stops people from aging. So, technically speaking, he was born before the pact was made. Anyway, I had to sit at the dining table all by myself, until Tyson came along. Tyson is my half-brother. He is a cyclops, dumped out on the streets, and survived by himself his whole life. He was a son of Poseidon, so he ate at my table. This summer, Tyson is working in our dad's forges. "Hey Nico, what's up man? Are you still playing that Mythoagic card game?" I asked as I sat across from him at his table. "No, remember I quit." He reminded me. We started making small chat. Talking about what he did while he wasn't at camp. I glanced over at Chiron, and I saw he was giving me the 'go back to your seat look'. "Sorry man, I have to go back to my seat. Chiron is giving me 'that' look." He understood what I meant. "Later." I walked over to my table, and waited to be dismissed to grab my plate. "Okay campers, I have an announcement to make before we dismiss to grab your food. There has been a message sent from Olympus. Athena has been lost." Mr. D said, trying to use a calm voice. Murmurs rippled through the crowd. Several campers shouted, 'there should be a quest.' "Silence! I am issuing a quest!" Mr. D replied to the screaming voice. "It should obviously be an Athena camper that goes!" Malcom Pace shouted back. "Yes, yes. I am issuing this quest to Annibell Cake, Perry Johnson, and Rico Los Angelo. That is all. Demeter's cabin, you are dismissed." Mr. D snorted. "Oh, and, try not to die!" Mr. D added, trying not to smile.


End file.
